Toma mi mano
by Fanny Friki-Taka
Summary: Draco quiere tomar la mano de Hermione, sin embargo, al final consigue algo más.


**Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

**Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Septiembre "Leones y Serpientes" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".**

.

**Toma mi mano**

**.**

Draco caminaba a la par de su novia, una castaña de pelo ligeramente largo que sostenía con una mano a la vez que leía Historia de la Magia; ella era Hermione, la fémina a la que llamó _Sangre sucia inmunda _en sus años de escuela. La que se arriesgó para limitar su condena de estar en Azkaban a hacer servicio comunitario... una singular diferencia, en fin, ahora la pareja caminaba a través del Caldero Chorreante. Caminaban solamente por estar un rato sin tener que discutir sobre las cosas más absurdas del mundo, lo que era un logro era que pasaran más de cinco minutos y que no hayan insultado el uno a la otra o viceversa.

Malfoy miró la mano libre de Granger, se notaba en sus ojos la intención que tenía de tomarla de la extremidad superior que no estaba ocupada pero había un gran problema: si interrumpía a Hermy-oh-ni en su lectura recibiría un buen golpe en la cabeza y la verdad es que dolían de sobremanera; menuda fuerza no intelectual que tenía su chica con carácter. El rubio medio la acercó pese a que se detuvo segundos después. ¿Sería correcto para su integridad física hacerlo? No~ mejor no arriesgarse, no será que pierda los estribos como la última vez.

—¡Ay! Todavía me duele —susurró sobándose el antebrazo derecho, gran espatulazo que le propinó. No hubiera sido tan malo ¡si no hubiera estado caliente! Caliente en toda la palabra, ¡qué va, lo sacó de la olla con aceite hirviendo! No gritó porque su orgullo se lo impidió, aunque eso no evitó que durmiera en el sofá por descarado, por inútil mentiroso y por su inolvidable egolatría... lo último a mucha honra—. No, mejor no lo hago; no será que me haga acompañarla de nuevo a su "sesión de compras nada exagerada" —Les dio gracia a todos los que estuvieron presentes en aquel momento ver al heredero Malfoy cargar dos pilas de cajas en cada mano, una sobre su cabeza y que sus brazos estuvieran repletos de bolsas con piedras adentro.

Y desde ese momento Draco se prometió que alguien sería la mula de carga de la sabelotodo insufrible, ese sería la comadreja con deje de inferioridad. Como lo llamó una vez Pansy, la novia —o algo así— de Ron; aún se pregunta el Slytherin cómo fue que pasó.

Por otra parte Hermione desde hace unos minutos había notado lo que quería hacer su hurón; sonrió divertida cuando lo vio acariciarse su antebrazo. Oh, sí. Aún recordaba ese día, rió disimuladamente. Pensando en qué no había ningún problema complacerlo, aunque fuera por una vez, le dijo.

—Tómame la mano. —Por no decir que le ordenó la bruja nacida de personas sin magia.

Malfoy se sorprendió ligeramente.

—Y según tú yo dejaré que me vuelvas a pegar —insinuó a la defensiva. No cometería el mismo error dos veces.

Granger entrecerró sus ojos al momento que cerraba su objeto que favorece a la educación.

—Si piensas que arruinaré la portada de mi hermoso libro por estrellarlo, de nuevo, contra esa cabeza llena de aire estás muy equivocado, hurón de cuarta categoría —siseó indignada. Su último ejemplar del Libro de Pociones de séptimo año se le echó a perder por pegarle a semejante arrogante.

—Pero bien que te gustó, ¿o estoy mal? Asquerosa sabihonda con complejo de princesa —mencionó acercándose más, con la clara intención de intimidarla.

Lástima que trata con la fémina que se atrevió a abofetearlo en su tercer año en Hogwarts.

—¡Muy bien! No me tomes la mano —gruñó volviendo a su lectura.

Draco se molestó bastante.

Y le quitó el libro, para sorpresa de la de cabellera café.

Ni lento, ni perezoso se echó a correr, le iría verdaderamente mal si le pillaba.

—¡Vuelve acá! ¡Desgraciado purista de sangre!

—¡En tus remotos sueños! ¡Irritante defensora de los animales!

Sí, escena común: el chico huyendo despavorido de la chica, quien piensa en qué hacer para que se arrepiente. Y éste en una manera para salir bien librado de ese embrollo.


End file.
